1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side directional signal and, more particularly, to a side directional signal for a vehicle that project light beams emitted by a plurality of light-emitting diodes to a predetermined angle and that provides a larger illumination area.
2. Description of the Related Art
To enhance safety, a large vehicle often includes side directional signals at two sides of the vehicle to indicate the moving direction of the vehicle. FIG. 7 shows a conventional side directional signal including a base 1′ having a compartment 11′ in which a lighting device 3′ is mounted. A light-transmittable cover 2′ is mounted above the compartment 11′. The lighting device 3′ includes a circuit board 31′ and a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) 32′ on the circuit board 31′. The circuit board 31′ is electrically connected to a power source of the vehicle to control the LEDs 32′ to emit light beams that are transmitted through cover 2′.
However, the light beams emitted by the individual LEDs 32′ are dot-like and independent from each other after passing through the cover 2′. Namely, the cover 2′ can not concentrate the light beams. Furthermore, the cover 2′ can not project the light beams to a desired angle.